Take a Stand
by SolaceActor
Summary: First story. I'm still getting used to this. This is only rated as a T because it will have swearing in it. I was getting confused. Anyway, it's Cameron Frye and a random person I made up called Layla. She's Sloane's sister. Enjoy.
1. Calm down Cam

Hello, this is my first real story. My chapters shall be on going but I might not be bothered to come on every day. Sorry to disappoint. And now on with the story.

"You're too smart to be in our year. You need to go up again, I swear." Cameron said, glancing at her in Science as she wrote down the answers at lightning speed. "Well, I prefer this year. My original year is full of sluts and jocks and the one above this one has too many dickheads in it. This one is fine. Besides, I have friends in this one." She responded, not taking her eyes off her notes. Cameron watched as her curly red hair fell across her face, hiding her expression from him. She hooked it behind her ear and continued with her work. "Why are you doing it all now? You're so smart you could probably know the answers in the test without revising." Cameron sighed. Layla Peterson straightened up. "Because when I've done this, I can skive all I want. If I finish this quickly, us four can ditch again. How's that?" She asked, semi-glaring at him. Cameron contemplated it for a couple of seconds. "Sure, but can I copy your notes?" He asked. She nodded and slid her book to him. He smiled and began to work. Science passed too fast. Layla and Cameron were throwing paper aeroplanes at the teacher and screaming every time he looked at the chalk board. It was hilarious.

Sloane, Ferris, Cameron and Layla were sitting on the wall at the back of the school field. "So, any plans for tomorrow?" Layla asked her sister. Sloane leaned forwards so that she could see her sister. "Yeah, Ferris was thinking about faking an illness again. We were going to go down to Chicago or something." Sloane explained. Layla nodded. "Are you coming this time? It was boring last time when you weren't there." Cameron begged, turning on the puppy dog eyes. She laughed and tweaked his nose. "Yeah, I haven't got anything else to do. I know all the stuff on the DNA of an onion and how a beetroot can eat ducks or whatever those people teach us." She said smoothly. They laughed. "A beetroot eating ducks?" Ferris spluttered. They laughed harder but it died down as Jeannie appeared suddenly. Jeannie was Ferris's older sister. She was surprisingly nice to Layla. It was probably because she would sometimes help Jeannie in an argument against other people at school. People were so dumb, she only had to use long words to send them spinning in a daze. "Hey Jeannie, what's up?" Layla asked airily. She smiled at her and frowned at Ferris. "I came to see if the little ass could be bothered to go to school today." She sneered. Ferris raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Jeannie, you're way too mean to your brother. Lay off him a bit." Sloane said, trying to defend her boyfriend. Jeannie rolled her eyes and waved as she walked off. "Well, that was interesting." Layla said suddenly. There was an awkward silence. "Seriously though, a beetroot eating a duck?" Cameron blurted. The laughing fits began again.

Next day

"Layla Peterson?" The nurse called. Layla smiled. Ferris and Cameron sure was a couple of smart-asses when it came to ditching school. "Me?" Layla pretended to be shocked. She left the room and the nurse took her hand. "Honey, I'm afraid I'm…the bearer of bad news. Your father called." She said, trying to not worry her. Layla smirked inside. The excuse was probably a dead grandmother or something. "You grandmother passed." The nurse finished. Nailed it! She pretended to be shocked and burst into her fake tears. "Oh honey…" The nurse said compassionately, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back with a secret smile on her face. Her and Sloane were soon outside, waiting for their 'father' to pick them up. The headmaster, Edward Rooney, was quoting some sad poem that Layla had already memorised for last year's English lessons. The school bus drove past and a Ferrari had suddenly appeared. Classy, she thought with a smirk inside. "Sloane, Layla. Come along." Their 'father' said in a funny voice. Layla began to erupt into a fit of giggles. She covered it up quickly with silent sobbing. Rooney put his hand on her shoulders. She cringed at his touch. She couldn't take it off, so she just stood there. "Thank you Sir." She said, overwhelming herself with the fake tear pouring down her face. She walked down towards the car and Ferris. Sloane was saying something to Rooney. She was probably flattering him or something. "Find Cameron and you get a prize." Ferris whispered in her ear as he hugged her, like any father would. "Oooh, sounds like fun." She mumbled back. Layla climbed into Ferrari. There was a cover over that back so she sat on it, knowing exactly what was under it. "Layla, is there any chance you could get off me?" Cameron's muffled voice came from underneath her. "Nope." She said brightly. She heard him sigh and she giggled. "Any idea of what we're doing?" She mumbled, crouching low to be able to hear him. She changed her position so that she was lying on top of the cover but next to where Cameron would be. "Chicago. Don't know after that." He replied. She nodded and watched Sloane get in the car. "That didn't look at all strange did it? I mean, you were just snogging our 'dad'. What would Rooney think?" Layla asked teasingly. Sloane playfully slapped her hand. "Rooney is an idiot. He'll think it was just what our family was like or something." Sloane replied. "Can we go take back the car now?" Cameron asked under the blanket still. "Today is opposite day." Ferris replied randomly. Cameron sighed in frustration. "Please say we're not taking the car back home, please say we're not taking the car back home…" He mumbled to no one in particular. "If you had access to a car like this, would you take it back straight away?" Ferris asked. Only silence replied to him. "Neither would I. Oh yeah, Layla, you found Cameron so you get a prize. Here you go." He said absent-mindedly, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her. They began to drive off. Sloane decided to shout with joy. "Sloane, Rooney will know something's up!" Layla almost shouted at her. She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no!" She whispered. Layla put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. He'll just have to deal with being tricked by some students." Layla reassured her. She went back to opening the little prize. Cameron got out of the blanket slowly, still aware that Layla was lying in it, and sat beside her. "What's that?" He asked, nudging her. She elbowed him back. "You'll find out. Ferris said that if I found you, I would get a prize. The reason I sat on you was to get the prize. So, no hard feelings?" She said teasingly. He pushed her playfully and it soon turned into a shove fight in the back of a moving Ferrari. "Hey you two lovebirds, I'm trying to drive!" Ferris yelled. The two went very red and avoided eye-contact. They mumbled their apologies and Layla returned to opening her present. She finally got it open and she took it out. It was some kind of pass. "V.I.P Access to American/German Parade Float? Is that where we're going?" She asked excitedly. Ferris nodded. She screamed with delight. Sloane laughed. Cameron just smiled and went back to being quiet.

"It could get breathed on wrong, a bird could shit on it, who knows?" Cameron was arguing with Ferris about leaving the Ferrari in the garage. They soon got a man to look after it for $5. They left with Cameron grumbling. "Cameron, why are you so touchy about that car? I mean I know less than 100 were made and everything but seriously, why are you hyped up about it?" Layla asked. She had noticed he was getting pissed off a lot easier today. He looked at her with surprise. "You know stuff about cars?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. She chuckled. "I know a lot of things Cam. Answer my question." She smiled. He closed his eyes. They were walking slightly behind Ferris and Sloane, who had their arms around each other. Layla sighed slightly but tried to cover it up. Cameron noticed it. "What?" He asked. She shook her head. "Forget it. Now answer my question God Damn it." She demanded. He chuckled at her quick temper but he explained. "It's my Dad's life. He adores it. It took him three years to restore it. He doesn't trust me one little bit. Ferris took it and ignored my offers. He's just so damn annoying!" Cameron said, his voice rising as his anger did. "Cameron, calm down!" Layla shouted. She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her. He opened his eyes and their eyes were locked. "Cameron, calm the heck down. It's okay. If anything happens to the car I'll personally kick Ferris's ass. You got it?" She said, unaware that she still holding his shoulders. She was roughly his height, if not then a little smaller. They heard a wolf whistle behind them. They turned and Ferris was winking with Sloane laughing like hell. Layla glared at them. "Ferris, shut the heck up. You took the car without giving Cameron a say at all! You know Morris is horrible! He could completely obliterate your face if he wanted to! You don't live with him so don't get Cameron to take the blame! You better take the credit for wrecking the car if you do! And Sloane, I know he's your boyfriend and everything, but seriously, Ferris is being a stupid jerk at the moment. Don't agree with him on this case." She shouted at them. They were definitely taken aback. Cameron tugged on her arm. "Layla, come on, it's your turn to calm down." He whispered. She nodded and counted to 10. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Sorry for shouting. But you were being a jerk Ferris. Now quit your whistling and lets go." She said and walked off in any random direction. "Uh, Layla…" Cameron called after her. She seemed to understand what he was saying because she turned around and walked the opposite way to where she was heading. "No map… What else am I supposed to do?" She grumbled under her breath.

What do you think? Is it good? Is crap? It's only rated an M because of the language and I'm still pretty new to this website. Review and Rate! Thank you all. Peace!


	2. I got your back

Back again! I am so tremendously sorry that I haven't been writing sooner! Valentine's Day is such a chore. It has no point. Anyway, I'll try my hardest to update on a weekly basis. Please enjoy the story.

"Wow." Was all Layla could say. Below her were cars, streets, people, buildings, animals, signs and much more. She was in the tallest building in the world. "Here, climb up on this." Ferris commanded. They all obliged but Cameron was a little reluctant. "Now, lean your forehead on the glass like this." He continued, and banged his head on the glass. Layla leaned in with her the cold solid on her forehead. She could see Cameron glancing at her. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she was confused. She disliked being confused and this feeling was unfamiliar. She had had it a few times but never with Cameron. Well, maybe once or twice. But that isn't enough to say she had feelings from him right? She shook those thoughts away and concentrated on looking at the streets below. "I think I see my Dad." Cameron mumbled. Layla smiled. Cameron was always so pessimistic. She leaned back slightly and watched him in the corner of her eye. "Shit. That son of a bitch is down there somewhere." He groaned. She laughed this time. "Cameron, you need a better relationship with your Dad." She said smoothly. He didn't smile. "Sorry, I meant to make you feel better…" She whispered and got off the bar and sat down on a chair on the other side of the room. A car honking its horn alerted her. She got up and crossed to another window, trying to distract herself from the eyes she felt on her then. She felt guilty about what she had said to Cameron. She had meant it, but not in a bad way. It was meant to cheer him up a bit but obviously it hadn't. She was so lost in her thoughts and the traffic jam she didn't feel Sloane walk over to her. "You okay?" She asked. Layla nodded and tried a smile. She could see Ferris talking to Cameron in her peripheral vision. "No you're not. What's up?" She said with concern. Layla sighed and contemplated on whether or not to tell her or not. She decided to, and began to explain. "I had meant to cheer Cameron up. He's been so down lately. I just wanted him to smile again. I love seeing him smile and I just…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Sloane's eyebrows rose slightly but returned to normal. "So, you like him then?" She asked. Layla chuckled without humour. "I really don't know. Earlier, I felt him looking at me, and I just… I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't understand this feeling and you know me well enough to know that I hate anything I don't understand. I need help Sloane. I really do. Am I getting feelings for Cameron?" She rambled. Sloane listened to her intently bit already knew the answer to that question. "Well, I think you and Cameron are perfect for each other. You both know how to calm each other down. You know how to make each other laugh. Your feelings towards him are kind of unclear but you'll see. As for Cameron, he adores you. Completely and utterly adores you. He's just got to wait for the right time. I think he was planning on telling you at… Oh no, I've said too much! Sorry, that's all you can know!" She said abruptly. Layla sighed in frustration. She would just have to wait until Cameron told her the feelings he had. "Come on." Sloane said, gently pulling Layla to the chairs again.

"You want to get married?" Ferris asked Sloane. He looked like he was joking. Layla knew he wasn't. Ferris adored her. He'd do anything for her. She hadn't talked to Cameron yet, but Cameron was merely biding his time to apologise for being a little unfeeling. "Sure." Sloane said half-heartedly. Layla rolled her eyes at her sister. "Today? I'm serious." Ferris answered. Sloane was a little bit shocked to say the least. "I'm not getting married!" She replied. Cameron glanced at Layla to see her reaction to this. She rolled her eyes and returned to staring into space. Cameron half-smiled. He loved this side of Layla. The side that listened to someone but then again, never listened at all. "Well, Why not?" He retorted. Sloane was definitely shocked at this sudden turn of the conversation. "Think about it." She pleaded. Ferris shook his head. "Besides being too young, having no place to live, you being the only cheerleader with a husband, give me one good reason why not." Ferris retaliated. Cameron snorted. "I'll give you two good reasons: my mother and my father." He said simply. They all turned to him. Previously, he had been making strange noises with his cheek. It was like a kind of drip that you would get from a tap. "They hate each other." He continued. Layla snorted. "So what?" She asked. He turned to her, trying to ignore her sudden beauty. It was hard but he managed it. "Well, it's like that car. He loves the car, he hates his wife." He argued. Layla stood up. "Well, I think Sloane and Ferris should go for it. Maybe not today, and maybe not next week, but they're perfect for each other. They know what makes each other tick. They know what makes each other smile. They should get married. That's what I would do if I was in Sloane's position." She said passionately. Cameron had to try so hard to forget that she was so cute when she was angry. "Well, you're not are you?" He replied as calmly as he could. Sloane and Ferris could only watch in horror as the conversation became more heated. "Shut up Cameron. You're a good friend and all but you're such a pessimist sometimes! You need to lighten up and you really ought to be supporting your best friend!" She shouted. People were beginning to stare. "I'm not trying to be a good friend; I'm trying to give advice!" He shouted back. Layla screamed in exasperation. "I don't believe you Cameron Frye! He's your best friend! The least you can do is support him when he's pretty much proposing to his girlfriend, who also happens to be your friend!" She shrieked. Cameron glared and turned away. The last thing he wanted was to get too angry. He mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Layla asked in a furious tone. "I was trying to be a good friend by giving some advice, all right? I thought it as too early and I think they should be sure that they both want it this soon." He said in a low voice. Layla stood there in shock. Where had all his anger gone? Where had all her anger gone? "Then why didn't you say that before?" She whispered. Cameron shook his head and walked off. Layla stared after him and blinked a couple of times. Her gaze finally dropped to the floor and she slumped back into her chair. "Layla, are you okay?" Sloane said in a timid voice. She sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm not fine at all." She whispered. She began to cry.

"Can we please get out of here? This place gives me the creeps." Cameron said grumpily. Layla rolled her eyes. They had not spoken since the 'Marriage' conversation. A snobby man suddenly walked up just after Ferris checked the customer book. He had a very pointed nose and pointy eyebrows. The man was practically a pencil with jagged edges everywhere. His voice was even more ridiculous. "Hello, may I help you?" He asked in a slightly nasal voice. Layla tried and failed to stifle a small giggle. The man glared at her and Cameron tensed slightly as he did so. She couldn't help but smile inside at Cameron's protectiveness. He was like an older brother in some ways. She didn't like to view him as an older brother. She didn't really know why. "You can sure as hell try." Ferris replied with a cocky smile. "I'm Abe Froman, I'd like a party of four please at…Is there a problem?" He continued. The man had rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're Abe Froman?" He asked in an accusing voice. Ferris agreed. "The sausage king of Chicago?" He asked again. Ferris faltered slightly. "Yeah, that's me." He carried on regardless. The pointed man laughed. "Excuse me, I'm very busy, why don't you kids go back to the playhouse?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Layla gasped slightly. "Excuse me?" She hollered. The man glared at her again. Cameron leaned towards Layla. "I got your back." He whispered. She nodded. His breath tickled her ear. "And I'm sorry for shouting. I really am." He apologised. He really did sound sorry. She smiled and looked at him. "I can never stay angry at you for long." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sloane winked at them both and they blushed. Ferris was still trying to reason with the stupid man. "Leave now or I shall have to call the police!" The man said dramatically. Ferris spluttered. "Y-You're going to call the police?" He asked. "Yes, of course." The man said stupidly. Ferris reached for the phone. He obviously had a good idea. "Fine! In fact I'll call them myself!" Ferris replied. The man laughed nervously. "Yes, call the police. This shall be a hoot." He said to himself. Another light began flashing on the phone box. The man attempted to take the phone. "Give me the phone, I have another call." He said uselessly. Ferris jerked away. "You touch me I yell rat." He threatened with his teeth gritted. The waiter spluttered. "There's another phone around here, find it." Ferris ordered. The man clamped his lips together in a tight line. "Wonderful. I weep for the future." He said, glaring at them all. He gave an especially piercing glare towards Layla which made Cameron step forwards threateningly. The man was slightly taken aback but continued towards another phone. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Cameron jumped towards Ferris, dragging Layla with him. "Come on Ferris, let it go!" He begged. Layla kept a look out for the man's return. "Please, you've gone too far! You're going to get busted!" Sloane pleaded. Ferris wasn't hearing any of it. The man suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor, checking to see if they were still there. Layla tugged on Cameron's sleeve. He looked at her and she tilted her head towards the waiter at the end of the corridor. He saw the man and glared at him. He wrapped a protective arm around Layla's shoulders. The man glared back and disappeared again. "Stupid ass…" Layla grumbled. Cameron chuckled and held her closer. "Come on…Abe!" Cameron said, keeping up the act. Ferris suddenly handed the phone to Sloane. "Ask for Abe Froman." He whispered. Sloane frowned, but out the phone to her ear regardless. "Can I speak to Abe Froman please, the sausage king of Chicago?" She asked in a sweet voice. There was a little bit of a voice in the background. "Leatherjacket, white t-shirt, sweater vest, devastatingly handsome." Sloane listed. Layla laughed at the end bit. "Well, if you say so." She teased. Ferris didn't hear, he smiled at Sloane's comment though. "Thank you." She said and gazed at Ferris. They were both in love and part of Layla envied Sloane for having someone who cared about her. But she could never hate Sloane. She turned away and walked into Cameron instead. "Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling herself going red. Cameron smiled and hugged her. "No problem." He said calmly. Cameron's heart however was beating faster than a freight train. She could feel it on her chest and she decided to hug Cameron back. She couldn't help but smile into the hug. She felt Cameron's mouth turn up against her hair. They both liked each other and they knew it. They just wanted to see who had the guts to say it first. Ferris handed the phone to Cameron with a wink to them both. They stuck the finger up at him and Cameron cleared he throat. "Mr Froman, this Mr Peterson of Chicago Police." He said in his amazing fake voice.

Ferris had beaten the snotty man with the sharp features and they were all sitting down at a large table. Layla held the menu up in front of her face and read the meals. "I appreciate your understanding." The snobby waiter said. Ferris smiled. "Don't think twice. Understanding allows people like us to tolerate a person like yourself." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. The waiter decided to take it as a compliment. "Uh, thank you." He replied. Ferris smiled again. "Don't mention it." The man tried to smile in a polite way but failed miserably. "Enjoy your luncheon." He said with a small sneer. He glared at Layla again. "Excuse me sir, but what have you got against me? I have said no insult nor done any harsh deed to make you act in such a way. Would you perhaps tell me why you are glaring at me left, right and centre?" Layla demanded politely, if there is such a way of demanding. The man frowned and glared once more. It seemed to be his favourite facial expression. "I have nothing against you nor your… friends. I am merely waiting your table." He replied. Ferris and Sloane were laughing silently behind their menus. Cameron stuck his foot out slowly. "Does that occupation include throwing hurtful looks towards your customers? I think not. Your job is to serve, not judge. Now leave us until we have decided on our meals." She dismissed him. Ferris and Sloane were nearly exploding with laughter. Cameron was beginning to smile but his eyes still showed a lower form of hatred towards the man. The man's eyes widened but decided not to take it further. He walked forwards but met Cameron's foot. His face collided with the floor. The couple could not keep it any longer. They burst and laughed until their sides nearly split. Layla had to laugh as well and Cameron soon joined them. The manager approached them, asking them to be quiet. Layla explained the man's doings and the manager nodded and escorted the waiter out. "That was fun." Layla said simply and quieter laughter resumed.

They were standing outside the restaurant. Ferris's father was below them arguing with some business partners. "We're pinched for sure." Cameron said quietly. Ferris shook his head. "Only the meek get pinched. The bold survive. Let's go." Ferris answered. Cameron looked at him. "Let's surrender." Layla giggled. It was all very serious. "Never." Ferris disagreed. He pulled on his hat and out some sunglasses on. The other three followed his example. He clicked his fingers and descended the steps. Sloane did the same, followed by Layla. Cameron liked the idea and clicked his enthusiastically. Layla laughed. He gripped her hand. They were going to need some luck to get past this. A taxi was waiting a few feet in front of them. They hurried towards it but Ferris's dad turned to it. They quickly stopped and acted nonchalant. He turned back again to argue some more. The four seized the opportunity and clambered in to the taxi. "Drive, drive, drive!" Ferris commanded. The driver did so and another taxi parked where the previous one had been. The all breathed a sigh of relief and settled down.

Okay, so that chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if you didn't enjoy the argument but you have to admit, it was pretty sweet when they made up. I might make my own scene where Layla and Cameron are forced to act as a couple. Keep reading folks!


	3. I'll tell you when we're alone

Chapter 3! I'm on a roll! Please keep reading. I haven't had a review yet, I would love an opinion on it so far. I did proof read it, but at one point it was supposed to say 'put', but because the 'o' is next to the 'p', it said 'out'. There are more of these. I'm sorry for any confusion!

"Wow, this is… a lot of art." Layla whispered. She gazed around her, spinning as she went. She smiled and grabbed Cameron's arm. "Come on, we have so much to see!" She squealed. Cameron laughed and they stood in front of a strange looking painting. "Uhhhh, what is that?" Layla asked, unsure of what was before her. It looked like a woman with squares all over her body. "Uh, let's move on." Cameron said and dragged her away again. They saw more pieces of art, each stranger than the last. They found a class of children. "Aw, they're so cute!" Layla boggled. Cameron smiled. All four of them joined the class. It was an endless line of children holding hands, so as not to get lost. They were around the middle. It was a very large class. Ferris was at the front of the four, Sloane holding his hand. Her hand trailed back to Cameron and Cameron gripped Layla's. A few of the children broke off and hurried to catch up. She smiled at the thought of her own children. Eventually, Ferris and Sloane went on their own to a stain-glass window piece of art. Cameron and Layla remained in front of a picture of a small park. It was busy with little painted people. They both stared at the little girl. Even though her mother was accompanying her, she seemed alone. Layla couldn't bear it and wanted to reach out and touch her. She couldn't because of the barrier. She rested her head on Cameron's shoulder. He placed his head on hers put his arm around her waist. Her breathing began to accelerate, like her heart. This could be the part where he says his feelings for her. "Hey Layla, listen…I just want to say." He whispered in her ear. Her heartbeat was faster than a freight train. "That my feelings for you are-." He was cut off by Ferris tapping them on the shoulder. "You love birds have time for kissing later. We've got to go." He teased. Layla rolled her eyes but they left anyway. "I'll tell you when we're alone." Cameron mumbled. She nodded.

"This is going to be awesome!" Layla squealed with delight. Cameron laughed and held her hand. Sloane and Ferris were beside them, arms around each other. They climbed the steps and sat down. They were in Chicago Wrigley Field. They climbed to the middle of the Stadium and sat down. "I love baseball. I don't know much about it but still, it's fun to watch." Layla explained to Sloane. Suddenly the ball came sailing towards them. Ferris leapt into the air and caught it. He even gave a little dance of victory. Layla and Sloane laughed a little and resumed their chat about baseball. Ferris sat down as the girls finished. "I think I broke my thumb." Ferris complained. Layla chuckled. "You were fine when you were doing your 'dance'." She teased. Ferris gave her a playful shove. "Hey Layla, let's do our thing." Cameron called past Ferris. She grinned and nodded. "Hey, batter, batter, batter, batter, swing, batter!" They jeered. They laughed for a while. Layla poked Ferris. "Come on, join in!" She begged. He grinned. "Hey, batter, batter, batter, batter, swing, batter!" They all shouted. They burst into laughter. "Hey Cameron, do you realise if we played by the rules, we'd be in Gym right now?" Ferris said. Cameron smiled. Layla smiled as well. It was nice to see Cameron having a great day. It would get better though. She'd think of something to make it better. The game soon ended and they got into their taxi. Ferris seated by the window next to Sloane, with Cameron and Layla beside them.

"We'd better go get the car." Cameron said suddenly. They were still in the taxi. They were in a traffic jam due to the parade. "We have until six." Ferris replied calmly. Cameron wouldn't take no for an answer it seemed. "I know you don't care, but it does mean my ass." Cameron said harshly. "Oh, that hurts Cameron." Ferris said, touching his heart. Layla nudged Cameron. "Cameron, it's going to be okay. We'll make it better." Layla comforted him. It worked a little. His eyes softened but he still glared at Ferris. "What have you seen today?" Ferris asked him. Cameron sat for a moment. He shrugged his strong shoulders. "Nothing good." He replied. Ferris was shocked to say the least. "'Nothing good'? What do you mean, 'Nothing good? We've seen everything good! We've seen the whole city, we've been to a museum and seen priceless works of art!" He argued. Cameron sat very still, making a strange face. "What?" Ferris asked. Cameron carried on making his weird face and sometimes frowning into it. "Cameron what is it?" Layla asked. He carried on gesturing to something. "Look… over… there." He whispered. Layla turned and her eyes widened. Sloane and Ferris copied. The taxi was full of panic. Ferris's father was in the car next to them, reading a newspaper. He glanced in and resumed reading his newspaper. Ferris, Cameron and Layla ducked onto the floor. Sloane put some sunglasses on and sat at the window. Tom would automatically recognise Ferris and Cameron. He would know Layla as well because Jeanie used to invite her over. They sat on the floor with their feet on the seats. Layla began playing with her hair. Cameron gently took a little bit of hair and began twiddling it in his fingers. She smiled and continued. "What's happening?" Ferris whispered. Sloane turned to them. "He's licking the glass and making obscene gestures with his hands." She replied calmly. Layla's eyebrows shot up. "What?" Ferris shrieked. Sloane began laughing. Layla breathed a sigh of relief. Ferris looked at Cameron and began to tickle Sloane. She started laugh really loudly. "Glad it's not me." Layla said brightly. Cameron looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh no, oh no!" She squealed and Cameron began tickling her too. She gasped for breath and begged him to stop. He wouldn't and soon Ferris joined in. "No, your monsters! You're cold blooded monsters!" She screamed. Eventually the tickling eased, save for a few sly tickles from Cameron. Layla suddenly gasped. "Oh my god!" She shrieked. Cameron shot up. "What, what is it?" He asked worriedly. Layla sat for a moment and then got back into the seat. "The parade is on, isn't it?" She asked slowly. They all nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, I have my ticket don't I? Why don't we get out there?" She whispered excitedly. Cameron sighed and it was obvious he didn't really want to go. Ferris and Sloane were up for it though. They got out of the taxi carefully, so as not to show Ferris to Tom. They walked to the floats and they began to find the American/German Parade float. The parade looked amazing. "Say, where's Ferris?" Sloane said suddenly. Layla glanced around. It was true; Ferris was nowhere to be seen. The look on Cameron's face said what he was thinking. "Oh, come on Cameron, he didn't leave!" Sloane said indignantly. Cameron shook his head as they all walked up one of the crowded streets. "It really busts my hump." He said furiously. Sloane was shocked. "He didn't ditch us!" She cried. Cameron wasn't listening to anyone. "He might be back at school." He said in a monotone voice. Layla was shocked. She gasped and remembered something. She quickly rummaged in her pocket. It wasn't there. "My ticket is gone." She said, but neither was listening. "He would not go back to school!" Sloane argued, her voice beginning to rise. Layla tugged on their arms but they were still arguing. "Yeah, he'd do it! He'd do it just to make me sweat!" Cameron shouted. Layla had had enough by now. She hit Cameron's arm, a little harder than she wanted to. "Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his arm. "You guys don't even listen! My ticket is gone! Ferris probably took it!" She shouted. They both blinked and looked at each other. Suddenly a voice erupted from the speakers dotted around the avenue. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to play a little tune for you. I dedicate it to a man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today. Cameron Frye, this one's for you." The voice said. They automatically knew it who it was. They all turned very slowly and stared at the American/German Parade Float. Ferris rose up from a circle of women wearing German dresses. He began to mouth the words to 'Danke Schoen'. It looked pretty good actually. "No way! That was my ticket!" Layla shouted, mostly in amusement. They were all shocked, their mouths agape and everything. The three friends ran up to the float. "Get off the float!" Cameron shouted whilst grinning. Sloane tried to yank him off. "What are you doing?" She asked. Layla tried to drag him off but she was pushed back by an officer. They were forced to the side so they followed the float down. "You know, as long as I've known him, everything works for him." Cameron said lowly. Sloane and Layla watched him. "There's nothing he can't handle. I can't handle anything." He continued. Layla shook her head. "That's not true and you know it Cameron." She said. He smiled at her and carried on. "School, parents, the future. Ferris can do anything." He grumbled good-heartedly. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He concluded. Sloane nudged him. "College?" She suggested. He shook his head. "Yeah, but to do what?" He asked her, facing them both full on. Sloane shrugged her shoulders. "What are you interested in?" She asked. He paused for a moment. "Nothing." He answered with a broad smile on his face. Sloane smiled. "Me neither!" She exclaimed. They all laughed and turned back to Ferris. "You're crazy!" Cameron shouted. Something struck Layla. "What do you think Ferris is going to do?" She asked them both. Cameron thought hard. "He's going to be a fry cook." He said. They stood for a moment and burst out laughing again. The song changed to 'Twist and Shout' by The Beatles. Layla's face lit up and she ran to the float. She glanced back and saw Cameron and Sloane with puzzled faces. She grinned to herself and beckoned to Ferris. He stopped mouthing the words for a moment and hunkered down next to her. "Yeah?" He asked. She smiled and whispered in his ear. He grinned and helped her up. He continued singing and Layla danced with the German girls. She looked over at Cameron and Sloane. They were laughing their socks off. She gestured to them to join them. They both shook their heads vigorously. She laughed and continued doing the Twist with the girls on the float. Eventually, she got down again and raced back to the two dumbstruck people. "So, how was that?" She asked eagerly, panting for breath. Cameron was lost for words. "Pretty amazing!" Sloane exclaimed. Layla grinned and tried to drag them to the float. "Come on, there's still a bit of the song left!" She begged like a 4 year old. They wouldn't budge. "I can't dance. Sorry Layla." Sloane said simply. Cameron stared at Layla for a moment. "Neither can I, sorry." He answered in a monotone voice. Layla frowned. "Cameron, what's up with you?" She asked concernedly. Cameron shrugged. "I just want to get back home I guess." He lied. He couldn't bear to tell her that he wished that he could have an open relationship with her. He couldn't tell her that when she was dancing, that was when he loved her the most. Or at least, he couldn't tell her when Sloane or Ferris was there. "We should head back, I suppose…" Layla said disappointedly. Sloane went to go fetch Ferris, leaving Cameron and Layla alone. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. He put his lips very close to her ear. "What I tried to tell you in the Art Museum is that I-." He whispered but was cut off by Ferris and Sloane joining them, laughing. Both Cameron and Layla sighed. They knew they would have to wait until they got back to have this 'chat' again.

How was that? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be brilliant! Thanks for reading. Sorry if I disappointed anyone saying they would have to pretend to be a couple. They shall in the last chapter. There's going to be around 5 or 6 chapters. Hope you like it.


	4. A beautiful beginning

Hello again! Chapter 4! They are heading back in this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Cameron explodes (not literally) in this chapter. By the way, I have inserted my own idea into the swimming pool part. Hope you do not mind. Thank you for understanding.

"You're psychotic; you're out of your mind!" Cameron exclaimed with a grin on his face. "I can't believe you two went on a god-damn Parade Float!" He continued. Layla guessed he was shocked. "Okay, wait." Cameron put on a fake voice. "Yeah, this tune is one of my personal favourites." He said. They roared with laughter. The four best friends were waiting for the Ferrari to be driven down to them. "A lot of people saw you." Sloane said with a bit of a disapproving tone. Cameron laughed and leant against the little building beside them. "You're nailed." He concluded. Ferris shook his head. "Who'd believe I was in a parade? Anybody who would nail me wouldn't go to a parade." He said simply. A man drove the Ferrari down the ramp and stopped it in front of them. "That was quick." Ferris said and went over to inspect the vehicle. Layla glanced at Cameron to see his reaction. He would notice if anything was wrong. He didn't seem angry so the car must have been fine. "This looks okay to me Cameron." Ferris said, beckoning for the rest of them to come over. Cameron took a quick peek at the paintwork. There wasn't a scratch, dent or any kind of injury in sight. "It looks great. Let's roll." Cameron said grinning. He went up to the man and handed him another 5 dollars. "Here you go, thank you." Cameron said to the man. The man smiled a toothy smile. "You're a very generous individual. Come back _any_ time." He said. There was something about the way he said 'any' that Layla didn't like. They had done something and she was going to find out what. They got in to the car, Ferris and Sloane in the front seats with Cameron and Layla sitting high on the back seats. They sped off without looking back.

"You see, Cameron? You didn't have to be so jumpy all the time." Layla nudged him playfully. The wind was blowing in their hair. They were still in the city but they were nearly out in open. Cameron smiled and put an arm behind her. "I feel pretty good. I feel real good." Cameron shouted over the wind. Layla smiled a beautiful smile and took off her jacket. It was really hot despite the air being pushed at them. She noticed Cameron staring at her. She smirked and chucked on the floor. She lay back again and closed her eyes. "Those guys at the garage were nice. I was a little worried about them. It turned out good." Cameron continued, still staring at Layla. She opened an eye and caught him staring. She grinned and he blushed very lightly and looked out to the front. She sniggered and closed her eyes again. She heard Ferris begin to talk. "Hey, Cameron?" He asked. Cameron looked at him as she opened her eyes. "Yeah?" He replied, still in a good mood. Ferris began to count on his fingers and frowned. "How many miles did you say this thing had on it when we left?" He questioned. Cameron pondered for a moment. "126 and halfway between 3 and 4 tenths." He said. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Ferris completely. "Why, how many are on it now?" He asked and looked at the mileage. He paused and let out massive shout. It could be heard from miles away.

"Cameron! Come on, speak to me!" Layla pleaded. Cameron was just breathing very heavily, gasping for breath and staring straight ahead. "Come on Cam! Please just say something!" She begged but he remained motionless. She cursed and glared at Ferris. "We should never have left it at the parking lot! Those guys took it for a ride, I know it! How else could it go down? We shouldn't have even taken it in the first place! You're such a jerk!" She screamed at him. He looked really guilty but she didn't care at that moment. Cameron wasn't listening and he had gone into absolute shock. They pulled over at a stop near the sea and laid him on the wall. Sloane sat on the wall and tried comfort him. Ferris sat on a bench and Layla looked at the sea. She didn't know what to do. He was practically paralysed. What were they going to do? Layla loved Cameron more than anything and she would do everything in her power to make him better. "Cameron? Can you hear me? Blink if you understand me." Sloane said worriedly, trying but failing to get a response out of him. He didn't blink. Layla felt silent tears fall down her cheeks. She walked slowly over to Cameron and grasped his hand. "Cameron, please wake up, please, please, please wake up." She whispered in his ear. He twitched slightly. Her heart almost leapt for joy that she had gotten a response out of him. He returned to his paralysed state. "Ferris, we need to try something else." Sloane called out to Ferris. He turned and nodded. They put him in the car lying down and Layla sat with him, never taking her eyes off his face.

They arrived at his house and Layla removed his red jumper. Ferris changed his trousers into trunks and they sat him on the lifeguard chair. Sloane and Ferris sat in the Jacuzzi and Layla was in the pool, diving down for as long as possible. She contemplated drowning herself. Her father liked Sloane the most. Their mother didn't want to know and their grandmother may as well have been dead for all she cared. But she knew she couldn't do that to Cameron. She didn't realise that all these thoughts were making her dizzy, as she was still underwater. She kicked upwards and surfaced, drawing in deep breaths. She looked at Cameron and prayed that she would hear him. "Cameron Frye, I love you." She whispered so quietly not even a dog would hear it. She saw him suddenly look down at her. He toppled forwards, almost landing on top of her. She yelped and ducked back under the water. He sank to the bottom in a flurry of bubbles. He seemed to have come to his senses because he looked around and spotted Layla looking at him with worried eyes. He smiled with his bulged cheeks and slowly swam towards her. She remained fixed and watching him. He didn't seem ill. She smiled slowly and reached out to touch his face. It was all real, she wasn't dreaming that they were together still under the water. She had a sudden need for air and pointed upwards. He nodded and they both rose to the surface. They gasped for breath as Ferris and Sloane stared at them both. "Cameron, are you okay?" Ferris asked slowly. He nodded and looked back at Layla. Sloane stepped forwards carefully. "Layla was crying you know." She said shyly. Cameron tilted his head and continued staring at Layla. She smiled softly and hugged him. "Seriously Cameron, don't do that again." She said. He laughed and hugged her back. Ferris and Sloane grinned and jumped in.

"My Dad has a diving board around the back. I'll go fetch it." Cameron said and clambered out of the pool. Layla watched him go and get it. "So, Layla, cosying up to Cameron are we?" Ferris said slyly. She looked at him and splashed water at him. "Hey!" He joked and splashed some water at her. Sloane flicked some water at both of them. "Okay, it is so _on_ now!" Layla screamed. She brought her hand up and clapped onto the water in a cupped shape. Water sprayed all over the two and they yelped. She laughed and dived underwater, invisible to them above water. She grabbed Sloane's leg first and yanked her down. Sloane went down without a sound and Layla put a finger to her mouth and pointed at Ferris's legs. They smiled evilly and closed in. They both grabbed a leg each and pulled down as hard as they could. Ferris shouted and went down under. Cameron reappeared with the wheelie diving board and ladder. It was one of them diving boards that were about 7 feet above the ground with a ladder going up. He frowned and pushed it towards the edge. He pushed the brakes down on the wheels and hunkered down by the edge, struggling to spot the three people under the water. He frowned and saw a ripple on the other side of the pool. He walked over quietly and peered in. There was one silhouette under the water. He smiled and jumped in, barely missing the person beneath the water. He turned around and saw it was Sloane laughing silently. He frowned and smiled. He glanced around, hoping to spot Layla but only saw Ferris at the other side pointing upwards. He realised what he meant and swam to the top. "Hi, Cameron." Layla called from the diving board. He looked up at her in astonishment. "Are you planning on jumping?" He asked playfully. She smiled. "Maybe…" She replied mischievously. He smirked. "Jump then." He remarked. She grinned and stood at the edge of the bored. "Fine, I shall." She said with a smirk, and dived off perfectly into the water. There was only a small splash. Cameron gazed around, waiting for her to approach. She leapt on his back. He yelped and realised what was happening. He grinned at his idea and jumped backwards so that Layla was trapped beneath him on the floor. She tried not to laugh when she realised he was going to keep her captive under water. She smiled at him and turned on the puppy dog eyes. He twisted in the water so that he was holding her arms by her sides with his own hands. He shook his head and grinned. He put on his own puppy dog eyes and Layla had to laugh. Her happiness was to be short lived, however, and the chlorinated water rushed into her mouth and windpipe. Cameron let go of immediately. She clutched at her throat and tried to swim to the top. She failed and her arms and legs lost their strength. She suddenly glided back fast and hit the swimming pool wall. Cameron was staring at her in shock, too shocked to help. She reached out to him and felt darkness begin to consume her. Cameron finally sprang into action and swam as fast as he could over to her. He grabbed her and pulled her to the top. Ferris and Sloane were kissing on the surface. They stopped abruptly as Cameron dragged Layla out, who was not breathing. "Come on, come on, come on!" He shouted. He began to do CPR and resuscitation. He placed his mouth on hers, noted the amazing sensations that came with it, and blew. He was being as careful as he could. He didn't want to break her ribs or hurt her in any way. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pressed on her chest 5 times and put his mouth on hers again. He continued until he realised that she may have been gone. He tried one last time. Ferris was holding Sloane, who was crying into his shoulder. He put his mouth on hers and blew. He compressed her chest 5 more times. On the fourth time she finally made a response. She gagged and spat some water out. She sat up very slowly and gazed at Ferris and Sloane. Sloane was smiling in delight. "Layla!" She screamed and leapt on her and hugged her as hard as she could. Layla could do nothing but hug her back. "I was so scared…" Sloane whispered in her ear. "I know. I'm sorry for making you scared." Layla replied as she withdrew from Sloane. Ferris breathed a giant sigh of relief and Layla got up and hugged him. "If I ever die before Sloane, you had better take care of Sloane you jerk." She said good-naturedly. He chuckled. She stepped back and looked at Cameron. He was staring at where she had been laying. "As for you Cameron Frye…" She mumbled and kneeled next to him. Ferris and Sloane whispered something to each other and they left. He looked up slowly and gazed at her. "I thought I lost you." He whispered. She smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You can count on that." She mumbled back. She hugged him close, each second making her wish she could just stay with this man for the rest of her life. "I can finally tell you this. Layla…" He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe. She shivered from the contact and hugged him closer. "I love you Layla." He murmured and breathed a sigh of relief into her ear. She smiled into his neck. They drew back very slowly and their eyes locked. Every second, they seemed to be closer by about a centimetre. Their eyes closed slowly as their lips brushed. They smiled and leaned forwards to make it more… official. Their lips met full on this time. They moved in synchronized passion and it was clear they were actually meant to be. All they could hear was fireworks and rockets and shooting stars. They pulled away for some air and gasped for breath. "Wow…" Layla whispered as she panted. Cameron chuckled breathlessly. "I forgot to say. I love you too Cameron." She murmured in his ear. He smirked. "About time." He mumbled and held her closer. This was the start of a beautiful beginning.

Gah! I lied! Sorry, only… four chapters? Wow, I need to write more. Sorry that this story was short. It isn't a very long one. I should have taken more time over it but I rushed it. Please review! My next story may be a Death Note story. Thanks for reading the story folks! Peace!


End file.
